


Trade

by Prepostestories



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Blackmail, Chains, Child Abuse, Choking, Collars, Crying, Emotional Manipulation, Ephebophilia, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fucked Up, Gangbang, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Older Man/Younger Man, Power Dynamics, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Sex, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prepostestories/pseuds/Prepostestories
Summary: Negan decides to take two people from Rick’s group—one for insurance, and one for entertainment. This story is an alternate version of what happened starting from 7x01.





	1. Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains a lot of triggering content, so please read the warnings/tags and continue at your own discretion.

Carl watched Negan’s men grab Daryl and forcefully throw him into the back of a van. Daryl struggled, managing to elbow one of them in the stomach. The same man subdued him with a punch to the face and a kick to his ribs, eliciting a wince from Carl. The boy wanted to help him and scream for the men to stop hurting his friend, but stopped himself at the sight of Daryl staring back at him, shaking his head—Don’t do it. Carl clenched his fists and grit his teeth together, trying his best to appear calm. The gravel that he was kneeling on began to dig into his kneecaps, giving him something else to focus on. Negan’s men haphazardly kicked the doors to the van closed, locking Daryl inside. Carl looked over at Negan, only to find the man smirking at him. The boy narrowed his eyes and kept them locked on the man. Negan’s expression widened into a grin.

“Well now, look what we have here! Aren’t you just adorable?” Negan sang as he took a few steps towards Carl. “I love that look on your face. That is a work of art.”

Carl continued to glare at the man. He would have been lying if he said he wasn’t afraid, but he didn’t want to give Negan the satisfaction of showing it, so he tried his best to focus on the immense anger he harbored for the psychopath instead. He swallowed thickly, the memory of Abraham’s skull being bashed into a pulp still fresh in his mind. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to strangle Negan to death. He imagined a hundred different ways he would hurt the man, if their situations were flipped. He couldn’t understand how everything fell apart in so little time. One minute everything was okay, and then it was utter chaos in the next.

He silently wondered to himself if this was it. Was this how everyone was going to die? By having their heads cracked open as their loved ones watched? One quick glance at Rick told him that similar thoughts were running through his father’s mind. Carl shuddered at the idea of watching Negan smash his father’s brains into the ground right next to Abraham’s. He had to do something. Anything. But he couldn’t. They were outnumbered, and all their weapons had been removed. They were completely and utterly helpless. Carl knew that someone had to be punished for Daryl’s outburst, and judging by the way Negan was staring at him, he was pretty sure that his decision had already been made. He readied himself and waited for Negan to lift his beloved weapon over his head. Except minutes passed, and nothing happened. Instead, Negan widened his grin and he announced:

“You know what? I want the boy too. Go grab him for me, will you boys?” Negan lazily gestured to his men.

Carl froze. He was relieved that Negan was not planning on butchering him or someone else immediately, but he didn’t understand what Negan wanted with him. Carl looked to his father, who had turned as white as a ghost and was struggling to form a coherent string of words. He felt rough hands—presumably belonging to Negan’s men—gripping his shoulders, pulling him up from the ground. He watched his father slowly process this new turn of events and begin shaking his head furiously.

“No… no no no no! Negan, please. He’s just a kid! Take me. TAKE ME. Don’t take my boy. I-If you need to punish someone, it should be me! I’m the one who b-brought us all over here. I’m the one who made th-the call to kill your men.” Rick begged as he scrambled towards Carl. He almost made it, before stopping at the sight of Negan tapping Lucille on Michonne’s shoulder. Negan chuckled.

“Ah ah ah. Rick, let me explain to you how this works. You all,” Negan gestured towards everyone in the group, “belong to me now. If I say I want your boy, he is mine to have. If I want to bend him over and give everyone a show right here and right now, I can and I will. Besides… no offense, Rick, But you’re not really my type. Do I have your understanding?” Negan looked expectantly at Rick.

Carl didn’t quite understand what Negan was insinuating, but he didn’t have much time to mull it over. His thoughts were interrupted as he saw the former sheriff launch himself at Negan and land a punch against his left cheekbone. Negan steadied himself after the blow and began to laugh. 

“Oh, now you’ve done it.” 

He recovered quickly, gripped Rick by his hair, returning the favor by smashing his other fist into the man’s face. He threw Rick to the ground, gave him a hard kick to the ribs and tightened his grip on Lucille, readying to smash Rick’s face into pieces.

“NO! Stop!” Carl screamed as he tried to break away from the hands that were immobilizing him. “Please! Please! Negan… I’ll… I’ll do whatever it is that you want! Just stop!”

Negan paused mid-swing, letting Lucille hover just inches away from his father’s skull.

Carl continued, “Please… I’ll go with you guys. I won’t fight.” Carl tried.

Negan turned around to face the boy and lifted an eyebrow, intrigued by the boy’s offer. Of course, he knew he could have simply killed Rick and dragged the boy home with him anyway, but he was curious to see how much the boy was willing to give up to protect his father and the rest of his group. He found himself suddenly excited at the idea of stripping the boy down to nothing—both mentally and physically. Negan wanted to see what it would take to break his new toy.

“Now that is an offer I simply cannot resist. You have a deal, princess!”


	2. Reaping the Benefits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the tags and warnings. Shit's about to get fucked up.

Everything that happened after Carl made his deal with Negan was a blur. He vaguely remembered being manhandled into a car and being blindfolded with rough cloth over his remaining eye. He felt two men sitting on either side of him, restraining him with a firm grip over his wrists. He recalled the man on the right whispering something into his ear and giving him a tight squeeze on the side of his neck, but he couldn’t process the words he was hearing so he didn’t respond. 

The next thing Carl knew, he was yanked out of the car and being dragged toward some unknown destination. The men didn’t bother removing his blindfold, so Carl continued to stumble and trip over his own feet. The men didn’t seem interested in Carl’s ability to keep up, though. They simply dug their hands into Carl’s shoulders painfully to keep him upright and continued to drag him along like a doll. Carl heard the loud creaking of a metal door opening and without warning, they pushed him onto a hard, cement floor. Carl yelped upon contact with the cold ground and jumped at the harsh sound of the door slamming shut behind him. He scrambled to sit up and remove his blindfold now that his arms were free. The room was small, dark, and smelled of something putrid that Carl couldn’t quite place his finger on. Breathing too deeply made him want to gag. Carl cautiously crawled his way over to a wall and sat against it with his knees hugged to his chest. 

As soon he could not longer hear the steps of the men walking away, the adrenaline subsided and panic settled in. He was in a cell. What were they going to do with him now? What would happen to his dad and the others? Was he going to be tortured? Would killing himself now be a better option than what he had waiting for him? What was the source of that god-awful scent in his cell? Would he be left to rot in here? Or worse, would he be given to a walker to be eaten alive?

Carl sat alone in the dark with his thoughts for what felt like eternity. He didn’t know how much time had passed when he began to hear footsteps crashing through an echoing hallway towards his door. Carl felt his heart begin to race as the footsteps stopped in front of his cell. Carl heard the metal clanking from the door being unlocked and then loud creaking of the door opening. A stream of light hit his face and Carl had to shield his remaining eye from the brightness. Before it could adjust, he felt hands back on either side of his shoulders. He recognized them as the same set of arms holding him earlier.

“Hello, princess.” The man on his right snickered. He recognized the man’s voice as the one who whispered into his ear during the car ride. As his vision began to adjust, he could make out the man’s face. He looked to be about in his late 40s or early 50s with graying hair. His hairline appeared to be receding, compensated by a thick handlebar mustache. If Carl hadn’t been scared out of his mind at that moment, he would have laughed at how comical the man looked. 

“Fuck, it smells disgusting in here. Hope you enjoyed your stay with us so far. You haven’t forgotten us, have you?” Handlebar laughed. The man on Carl’s left grunted.

“Not now, Simon. Boss is waiting.” He huffed with impatience. Simon—Carl noted—raised a brow at slight annoyance but said nothing. Without another word, both men lifted Carl roughly and began dragging him out of the cell.

“Wait, wait, where are you guys taking me?” Carl asked frantically.

“Excited, are we? You’ll see. We’re going to have so much fun together.” Simon grinned. Carl’s stomach dropped. They were going to torture him, he knew it. He silently wondered how his father and the group were doing. He hoped that coming with Negan and his men was worth it. He contemplated the possibility that they were already dead, shot by Negan’s men after he was brought here. He knew Negan was ruthless, but he hoped the man had kept his word.

The men continued to drag Carl until they were outside of the concrete building where he was being held underground. The building itself appeared to be a giant factory or warehouse of some sort with multiple floors and windows. The infrastructure was decorated with metal beams, tall ceilings, and cement. Carl noted that they were now in the yard area, which was covered in cement flooring and fenced off from a large number of walkers chained to the ground. In the middle of the yard was a thick, rusted pole with a large metal ring hanging from the side. Once they reached the pole, the men pushed Carl down until he was kneeling on the concrete next to it. Carl swallowed nervously and tried his best not to look scared. After a few minutes, he heard a large group of footsteps make its way towards him and Negan’s voice amongst the shuffling.

“There he is! My new little pet!” Negan sang happily. A few of the men with him laughed. Simon chuckled by Carl’s side. “I have a present for you.”

Carl looked up as defiantly as he could at the man in front of him, but what he saw made his skin crawl. The man was holding thick metal chains, attached to a metal collar. Carl’s remaining eye darted over to the walkers that were chained to the ground over the fence and then back to the chains in Negan’s hands. They were going to restrain him to the pole and torture him until he died and became a walker. He was going to become the new yard pet. Carl suddenly felt extremely nauseous at the prospect of what was to come. There was no way he could get out of this. He was unarmed. There were so many of them and only one of him. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, as Negan approached him with collar. He didn’t want to beg. He couldn’t. He had to stay strong for his friends—for his father. Carl felt Negan place a hand over his head and grab a fistful of hair. Carl winced, getting ready for the tug of pain that would come. Instead, Negan began to tousle his hair.

“Shhhh….. don’t worry,” Negan began. “I know what you’re thinking. I am not going to turn you into one of them.”

Carl felt relief wash through him, followed by utter confusion. What else could Negan possibly want from him? Before Carl could run through more possibilities in his head, Negan continued.

“You see…. I took you in exchange for your father’s life. I expect to reap the benefits of that exchange. Turning you into one of those… things... would just be a waste, really. My men and I have been needing more entertainment here at the Sanctuary. So that’s where you come in.” Negan explained with a sickening smile as he looped the chains in his hands through the metal ring in the pole. Carl tried to process what Negan was saying. He was here for entertainment? Maybe they were going to tie him to the pole and force him to fight walkers. Carl shook his head internally. He needed to stop thinking. The anxiety of not knowing what was going to happen was slowly driving him mad.

Once Negan was satisfied with how secure the chain was to the pole, he lifted the end with the collar and made his way towards Carl. Carl moved to back away from the man coming towards him, but immediately felt Simon and the man to his left tighten their grip on his shoulders. He felt the cold metal of the collar make contact with his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. With a few clicks, he heard the collar lock into place. He looked up at Negan, who how had a maniacal grin on his face.

“Oh, isn’t this cute. You still don’t know what’s gonna happen to you, do you?” Negan laughed. “Tell me boy, what do you know about sex?”

Carl’s face immediately began to flush. He didn’t know anything about sex beyond what his father had tried to explain to him some years back. It simply wasn’t a priority for the group and despite being a teenaged boy, Carl rarely thought about it because he was too busy just trying to survive. His one and only experience with it was when the Marauder tried to assault him in front his father and Michonne. The man didn’t get very far and Carl did not understand what was going on at the time. He later put the two and two together with some help from Michonne. Needless to say, Carl had few positive feelings associated with sex.

Carl’s stomach dropped as he realized that Negan wanted to do to him what the Marauder couldn’t. Not just Negan, but all of his men too. He finally understood what Negan was insinuating in front of his father and why Rick tried to attack the man.

Negan roared with laughter as he watched Carl’s face flush with panic. The boy was too cute. He loved it when his victims were so innocent. Breaking them was so much more fun this way. He couldn’t wait to see the boy cry as he and his men rammed into all of his holes over and over again. Negan motioned to a few of his men to bring a wooden table and bench over. He patted himself on the back mentally for being such an accommodating host. Not only did he let the boy’s father live, he was also going to provide the boy with various surfaces to get fucked and used on. He was such a generous leader.

“Looks like you’re starting to get the idea, boy. You’ll be stuck here for the rest of the evening until tomorrow morning. I’ll fuck you first to break you in, then all the men here get to have a go with you. After that, you’ll be free use for any of the men at the Sanctuary until tomorrow morning. Good thing about putting you in the yard is that we’ll all be able to see you getting fucked out here from almost anywhere in the building. We might even get all horny again watching you get fucked throughout the night.” Negan explained cheerily.

Carl stared at the ground, trying to hold back the tear that threatened to roll down his cheek from his remaining eye. He had never been so scared and mortified in his life. This was a worse fate than death. He almost wished that they would turn him into a walker instead.

“Oh, one more thing. Bring him over.”

Carl froze. No. This was too cruel.

Carl looked up to see two men dragging Daryl towards where he was kneeling. Daryl continued to struggle against his handlers, earning himself a punch to his face. They dragged him over to another pole a few feet away from Carl’s. Instead of a collar, Daryl was restrained to the pole using chains attached to the shackles around both his wrists and ankles. He was standing and could only shuffle his feet back and forth a few inches, at most. Daryl gave the chains two strong tugs before finally looking up to see Carl. His face went from defiance to alarm.

“Carl?! Why are you here too?! Let him go, you bastards!” Daryl screamed. He earned another punch to the other side of his face.

Carl locked eyes with Daryl and shook his head, trying to get him to shut up and stop fighting. Daryl seemed to get the message, and settled for a defiant look at Negan instead. Negan smiled at the exchange and ignored Daryl. He turned to face Carl.

“Here’s the deal, princess. If you fight or try to bite any of us, Daryl here gets punished. Got it?”

Carl looked back down at the ground before forcing himself to nod. This triggered another series of screams from Daryl.

“What the fuck is going on?! Carl! Forget about me, bite these fuckers!” One of the men slapped Daryl before placing a strip of duct tape over Daryl’s mouth roughly. “MMmhhghhh!!”

“Good. Alright, let’s get this show started!” Negan walked over to Carl. 

Carl looked up fearfully at the man looming above him. He watched the man unbuckle his belt, eliciting even higher pitched screams from Daryl. He dared a glance at Daryl, who continued to fight against his chains. Daryl’s eyes were locked on Carl’s, filled with rage. Without warning, Carl felt a burning slap to his face.

“Hey, eyes up here.” Negan growled as he placed a hand under Carl’s chin and forced the boy to look at him. Carl held still, trying his best not to look away as Negan pulled out his thick cock from his pants and began to stroke it casually. “Put your mouth over it and suck.”

Carl retched internally and bit his lip. He didn’t want to do this. He looked up at Negan pleadingly. The man simply raised a brow in annoyance before grabbing Carl by his hair and forcing the boy’s head against his member. Carl kept his mouth shut as Negan rubbed his face against the hot appendage.

“Open up. And remember, no biting or your boyfriend get it.” Negan sneered.

Carl opened his mouth reluctantly and felt Negan force his cock into his mouth. It was thick and Carl was forced to open his mouth all the way to accommodate the sheer size of it. He felt it pulse as it hit the back of his throat, causing him to gag and push against Negan’s body uselessly with his free hands. Simon and the man on his left were till holding him in place, not letting him back away from Negan. He let out a few muffled wails, trying to signal to the man that he couldn’t breathe. Negan didn’t seem to care and began thrusting his cock in and out of Carl’s mouth. Carl’s vision started to become fuzzy as Negan forced himself to the back of Carl’s throat and held him there. His throat spasmed around Negan’s member and he began flailing against the men holding him in place, trying to get free. Right when he thought he was about to pass out, Negan pulled out all the way. Carl gasped and coughed, trying to suck in as much air as possible. His face burned with shame and his throat felt raw. 

Before he could register anything else, he felt himself being forced to stand up. He was dragged over to the table where Simon turned him around and pushed him down so he was lying on the table with his back. A few of the other men made their way around the table to help hold him down. He felt his pants being unbuttoned and pulled off his body along with his underwear. The cold air hit his legs and exposed member, causing another shiver up his spine. He began to struggle against the men holding him down, knowing it was futile but unable to stop himself.

“WAIT! Wait, please…. Don’t do this-“ Negan forced his legs apart and pushed them up. He felt warm spit make contact with his hole, followed by Negan’s finger probing at the entrance. “Stop! No no no I can’t-“ Negan ignored his pleas and forced a finger deep into the boy’s cavern. “NO- that hurts-“ Someone stuffed a thick rag into his mouth and forced it shut with some duct tape. “Mmggghhghh!”

Negan laughed. “Boy, this ain’t rape so stop acting like it is. You gave yourself up to us willingly. Hell, you even said you wouldn’t fight. Am I gonna have to send someone to let your daddy know that you went back on your word?”

The man was insane. A true psychopath. Carl shook his head vigorously, fearing for his father’s safety. He couldn’t understand how the man could possibly think that this wasn’t rape. He was being blackmailed and held down against his will as his body was being used.

Carl felt Negan add a second finger and clenched his eye shut at the burn of the stretch. He wondered how many more he was going to be able to take before he ripped.

A third finger was added and Carl began to thrash against his handlers out of pure instinct. The pain was overwhelming. Tears were flowing freely from his eye at this point. He felt Negan twist his fingers in and out for a few more minutes before taking them all out at once. Carl sighed in relief, followed by a sharp breath as the finger were replaced by the head of Negan’s cock, probing at his entrance. The man added some spit to his cock and then began to push, hard. 

“MMghggmmmHhgghh!!!!!” Carl fought against his handlers with all his might. He felt himself ripping and something warm running down his ass. He started feeling dizzy and lightheaded as Negan pulled out and then thrust back in. The second time was arguably just as painful as the first. The man then began to pump into the boy at a punishing pace. The pain shot up Carl’s spine with every thrust, becoming slightly easier with each thrust as his blood began to coat the man’s cock. 

As he was getting fucked, Carl felt himself being slid upwards until just his head was off the table. The duct tape over his mouth was ripped off harshly and the now saliva-soaked rag was removed. He looked up to see Simon stroking his cock over his face. He groaned internally, wanting the pain to stop. He could tell he was starting to go into shock, as he couldn’t process what was happening to his body properly. He was starting to dissociate from his surroundings and the sounds of Negan’s body slapping against his began to fade into a distant echo. 

He felt Simon slap the head of his member against his lips a few times before forcing it deep into Carl’s throat. Hands found their way around his neck, pressing against his windpipe. Carl felt his throat stretch painfully against the intrusion in his mouth. The hands around his neck began to tighten, pressing his throat against the cock that was sliding in and out of his throat.

He felt hands roaming the rest of his body and somebody ripping the flannel shirt he was wearing off his torso. A tingle of pleasure as someone pinched his nipple, and another as his cock was caressed. He was in so much pain that these other light touches seemed welcoming in comparison. He was vaguely aware that he was about to lose consciousness and thought about how Daryl was doing. He hoped that Daryl would receive a better fate than him or would figure out a way to escape from this hellhole.

Carl felt a shudder from the man inside his throat, followed by a gush of warm cum coating the back of his throat and tongue as Simon pulled out, still cumming. He continued to stroke his cock and let the last few droplets of cum land on Carl’s lips. The man growled at Carl to swallow and lick up his cum. Carl gagged at the salty taste of the man’s seed but forced himself to swallow it in fear of worse punishment.

Shortly after, he felt Negan’s cock pulse inside his ass, filling him up with more of the vile substance. As Negan pulled out, he felt the substance spill out and continue to run down his ass, along with his blood. Carl groaned in pain, throat too raw to produce any words.

He heard the two men laugh and high-five each other as he was turned over roughly and pulled down so that he was bent over the table. He felt another man take Negan’s place and begin thrusting in to his abused hole. The man grabbed and pulled his hair as he fucked into him, occasionally slapping Carl’s ass too hard. Another man began to bite at his nipples, causing Carl to mewl from pain. Over the next few hours, Carl went in and out of consciousness, waking up to a new man using his body each time. He lost track of how many men had cum inside him, or how much cum he had swallowed. His body felt sluggish and slow to respond. He remembered being manhandled into different positions, but barely lucid enough to hold himself up. 

As the night carried on, the yard started to empty out as the men returned to their rooms. After a particularly rough night guard finished inside him, he was finally left alone long enough to pass out and give in to the darkness for more than just a few minutes.


	3. Disoriented

Carl had no idea how much time had passed between Negan and the last man inside him. He wasn’t sure how long he had been laying on the hard cement in the yard, still naked and chained to the pole. By the looks of how far the sun had rose, it was just slightly past dawn. He shivered from the cool sensation of various bodily fluids evaporating off of his skin. His entire body hurt, and he felt bruised all over. His ass and throat were so sore that he couldn’t move without feeling pain shoot down his throat or up his spine.

Carl squeezed his eye shut tightly for a moment before forcing himself to move. He was curled up on his side, so he grunted with the effort of rolling onto his stomach and looking up. He cautiously surveyed his surroundings to see if there were any more men around the area, waiting to use him when he woke up. The metal collar felt heavy around his neck as he shifted around. The clinging of his chains was loud to his ears in contrast to the quiet echo of the night sky.

“Psst…Carl…! Carl!” 

Carl felt his heart drop and begin to hammer against his chest. He panicked at the thought of being held down again but quickly recognized the voice as Daryl’s. Carl craned his neck towards his feet to see Daryl still chained to the pole a few feet away from him. The older man had managed to rip the duct tape off his face some time throughout the night.

“Carl! Holy fuck… I’m gonna fucking kill everyone here, you hear me?! Those fuckers aren’t gonna get away with this.” Daryl half-whispered, half-shouted.

Unable to speak, Carl simply stared at Daryl as a tear involuntarily rolled down his cheek. He looked away in shame, utterly humiliated at what he was forced to endure and what Daryl was forced to see.

“Kid, listen. Don’t put this on yourself. I saw the fight in your eyes. You had no choice. Don’t let this fucker break you down, not like this.” Daryl spoke softly, trying to soothe the hurt boy in front of him. He wasn’t usually good with words, but he was trying his best for Carl. The boy hadn’t done anything to deserve the rough treatment he was getting. Daryl would have done anything to trade places with Carl in that moment.

Carl kept his gaze lowered, but eventually mustered out a small nod. He knew Daryl was right and he hadn’t given up hope just yet. He was just so tired, humiliated, and miserable. Worst of all, he was still chained to the pole and couldn’t find a position that didn’t cause more agony to rip through his body. Carl winced and swallowed back the taste of iron in his mouth, his throat left bleeding raw from the men’s administrations. 

He looked over his body, which was covered in abrasions from being manhandled on the rough wood table and uneven cement. Scratches and bruises lined his hips, inner thighs, and arms. His nipples were sore and puffy from being tugged on so roughly while his groin ached. He remembered having his cock tugged on aggressively without any lubrication and having his balls squeezed too tightly. One of the men placed Carl’s cock in their mouth and sucked too hard with too much teeth. When he could only get half-hard from the sensation, the man became impatient and kicked him in the abdomen. Carl didn’t even have to look down at himself to know that he was bruised badly. His ass cheeks also felt raw from being groped, slapped, and pinched.

Another tear slid down Carl’s face as he tried to process the events of the previous night in his mind. So, this was sex. His dad and Michonne explained to him how it worked, but not how it would feel. Carl wondered if sex was always this painful. Surely, nobody would do it willingly if it was. But then again, the men that had used him seemed to enjoy it. He wondered if sex was supposed to be so one-sided. He remembered feeling slightly aroused when the men had touched his nipples and cock the first few times, but he was so scared and in so much pain that it was hard for him to chase that feeling. He remembered getting hard at various points of the night against his will, but the feeling of any pleasure quickly disappeared as the night continued and the pain increased. None of the men seemed to care how he was feeling. Maybe it was his fault for not enjoying it.

Carl snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a group of footsteps emerging from the direction of the warehouse. Fear and panic shot through his body and he scrambled to push himself onto his knees so he could crawl away from the men quickly approaching him. Daryl noticed Negan and his men shortly after and began shouting out obscenities from where he was tied.

“Fucking shitheads!! I’m gonna kill you. He’s just a kid, for fuck’s sake!” Daryl ground out and spat from his post.

Negan ignored the man in favor of walking over to Carl, who was shivering and staring back at him in pure fear. Simply adorable. His men had roughed the kid up a lot more than he was expecting, but he supposed it was a good lesson. The boy needed to know his place. He was simply being a good leader by showing him quickly while also letting his men have a good time. Negan smiled, pleased with himself and his efficiency. He wondered what else he could show the boy before unchaining him. Negan grinned maniacally, as a new thought came to him.

“Mornin’ Sunshine!” Negan sang as he squatted down next to the shivering boy on the concrete.


End file.
